


Fractured and Fragile

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body is still fragile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured and Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108
> 
> **Author’s Note** \--self beta’ed this time out, you’ve been warned. Written for fma_fic_contest for the prompt ‘broken bone’. It won third place Thanks to sonjajade for the lovely banner. [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v170/DocDana/?action=view&current=fma1873rdsonjajade.png)

XXX

Al gnawed his lower lip raw, barely feeling it. The pain in his ankle drowned out everything as he lay on a gurney in Granny’s house. She peered at her x-ray light box. He heard the bone snap when he stepped off the porch wrong. He didn’t need the radiograph to know he had broken a bone.

“Alphonse, you have the bone density of a woman my age,” she huffed, using the stem of her pipe to illustrate the oblique fracture.

“This body didn’t really move for years,” Al rasped. “The doctors in Central said I needed to slowly exercise and rebuild the muscle and bone.”

“They were right.”

“How bad is it?” Ed peered at the x-ray.

“It’s not bad,” Winry replied, filling a syringe. “Granny and I can set it.”

“This is all my fault.” Ed scowled.

“Ed, you had no idea what would happen when you two did that transmutation. You didn’t know his body would end up wasted.” Winry put her hand on Al’s shoulder. “Can you roll onto your side a little, Al?”

Al gritted his teeth, twisting while trying to keep his ankle still. The ice pack slipped around. “He means it’s his fault I fell off the porch. We were horsing around.”

“I said I was sorry,” Ed protested. “What’s in that syringe, Winry?”

“Morphine.” Winry didn’t wait for Al’s permission. She jerked his pants down and shot the medicine into his butt. Frankly, he was happy to have a little oblivion.


End file.
